Hotaru's Revenge
by Natsumes Love
Summary: Natsume and Hotaru are at each others throats again. This time her action caused the sexy fire caster to torture poor Mikan. He's about lose Mikan forever... or maybe not. Wait a sec, Ruka became a girl! Oh boy. Let's see..
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. I just own this story.  
**

Ruka and Hotaru were making out in Ruka's room and that was when Natsume walked in.  
"Ugh. Teenagers and their love crap." Natsume said. They broke the kiss and Ruka smiled awkwardly. Hotaru still had her poker face on.  
"Ruka, you have to come with me right now. Those fan girl's are annoying the hell outta me. I may burn all of them. Deal with them for me" Natsume said.  
"Poor baby, can't handle his own business. Always needs Ruka." Hotaru said staring coldly at Natsume.  
"Shut up Imai. You're just horny. You can't take you're hands off of Ruka. That's why you don't want him to go." Natsume said.  
"Please don't start again." Ruka said.  
"I'll show you 'horny'." Hotaru thought to herself.  
"See you later hun." Hotaru said to Ruka. Ruka nodded and gave her a warm smile.  
Natsume and Ruka were about to leave the room and Hotaru brought out a gun, of course an invention of hers and shot Natsume.  
"What the hell! Are you outta your mind Imai?" Natsume yelled. A needle kinda thing was injected on his arm.  
"Nice shot. Gotta admit. That was for calling me horny." Hotru said.  
"Stupid robot." Natsume left the room giving her a death glare.  
Afternoon, the class was almost over. Natsume was feeling unusual for some reason. He was feeling so hot. He was sweating a lot. He looked at Mikan. She was sleeping in class again.  
"Damn! Look at those legs! So irresistible. She have boobs now after turning 17. So sexy! Wish I could bang her right now." Natsume thought to himself.  
"What the heck am I thinking!" he thought to himself and tried to drive his mind off to other things but all he could think of was, Mikan without her cloths.  
After the class Mikan walked up to him and said cheerfully, "How is the fire boy? Heard fan girl's are trying to kidnap you."  
He looked at her and he felt so aroused just by her smile. all he wanted to do was to take her right there.  
"Go away, polka" Natsume said.  
"What's wrong?" Mikan asked. "You are." Natsume said and left with Ruka.  
"I wonder what's wrong with him. Did I do something wrong? he seemed fine with me yesterday" Mikan thought to herself.  
Natsume felt so horny all the day long and only thought about Mikan. So he didn't want to meet Mikan at all. He almost spent the entire day in his special star suit. Before going to bed Natsume went to get a shower to cool off the hot feeling.

On the other side Mikan didn't see him after class. She went the sakura tree where he always sat. Today he wasn't there. She was so worried so she went to his room before going to bed.  
She knocked but no answer. She turned the doorknob. It was open. She went in.

"Natsume you there?" she said.  
"May be he's with Ruka. I'm gonna wait for him here for awhile." she said to herself and that was when Natsume got outta bathroom.  
"What are you doing here in my room? Don't you ever heard of knocking?" Natsume said coldly even if he was 100 more horny after seeing her in his room. That baby blue T-shirt and that black tutu skirt made her look cute and sexy at the same time.  
"I knocked! The door was open so I went in to check if you are here. are you alright?" Mikan said. "I haven't se.. seen you all day." Mikan said blushing. She realized that he was shirtless and a towel was wrapped around his waist. "I'm fine. Go away little girl. Being in my room is dangerous for you." Natsume said controlling his feelings.  
"What danger?" Mikan said. She thought he was joking.  
"Just GO!" Natsume said strongly looking away.  
"I won't! Let's see what you can do about it." Mikan said in a sweet way.

Natsume couldn't hold himself back anymore. He pinned her against the wall and kissed her. Mikan's eyes widened. She couldn't think that it was really happening. She waited for this moment for last seven years. She couldn't said to Natsume that she always loved him. Natsume's tongue was already licking inside her mouth. "She's so yummy." He thought to himself. They broke the kiss for air.

"Na...Natsume, what did you just do?" Mikan said looking in his eyes. He started to kiss her neck. She was trying not to moan. Suddenly she felt that Natsume was touching her whole body over her cloths.  
"Natsume, what are you doing?!" Mikan asked surprisingly. "Remember little girl, I warned you." Natsume said kissing every bear skin on her neck area. Mikan was scared the way Natsume was acting. Natsume lift her up and threw her on his bed. Then got on top of her and ripped her t-shirt. Natsume smirked seeing her in blue bra.

"Natsume!" She screamed while trying to cover her body with her hand. She wanted Natsume but not like this. Not without knowing if he loved her or he was just toying with her body.  
"Scream all you want polka. My room is sound proof and I locked the door." Natsume said moving her hands off her body. He unhooked her bra and threw it away. He started to kiss on her chest. Mikan was trying to push him off. But he was gripping her so hard on the bed.

"N-Natsume! Please! Stop!" Mikan cried. She was so afraid! Natsume just looked up at her and smirked.

"I've always wanted to do this." he said. Mikan started panicking. He will rape her! "Natsume don't do this. Natsume get off of me" Mikan said softly.  
"Is he gonna rape me? My crush will rape me? I love him so is this rape? " Mikan's thought was broken when Natsume pulled off her skirt leaving her only with undies. "Still polka, my polka?" he said then smiled. "My polka?! What did he mean by that? I don't care. I love him. I'm gonna let him have his way with me just like lovers do." she thought to herself. Natsume pulled down her undies and threw them away. Then he stopped and sat on the side of the bed hiding his face with his bangs. Mikan was wondering about this.

"Mikan, I'm sorry. I'm not in my head today. I don't know if you could forgive me ever for what I did to you right now. Just take a shirt of mine and go. I can't hurt you" Natsume said.  
Mikan cover her body with a blanket and sat beside him.  
"Natsume..." Natsume stopped her and said, "No. I don't wanna rape you. I never thought of doing it to you. You're too precious for me. I love you, damn it! You will never love me for what I've done. Just leave me alone Mikan."  
"You love me?" Mikan asked. She couldn't believe her ears.  
"Yeah, I only dreamt about you and today I burned my chance to be your lover like everything else by forcing you. Damn it!" he screamed then got up and punched the wall.  
"Natsume!" she ran to him and take his hurt hand and kissed it.  
"I love you too Natsume. I still do and always will." she smiled at him. a happy tear dropped on her cheek. Natsume was speechless. He hugged her tightly.  
"I can't live without you, Mikan." he whispered.  
Mikan held his head and kissed him with love. Natsume hugged her waist making the kiss deeper.  
Mikan nibbled Natsume's lips making him groan. She removed his towel without his knowledge then broke the kiss. She kissed his neck and jawline. Then trailed the kiss down to his chest and went lower. That was when Natsume saw he was naked. Natsume sure didn't expect that from innocent Mikan.

One hour Later. Natsume laid beside Mikan. Both were panting. Natsume pulled her close to him."Mikan I wanna be with you forever." Natsume said kissing her forehead."Me too Natsume" Mikan said rubbing her face on his chest. Mikan was tired and almost fell asleep.

"You wanna go for another round?" Natsume said.  
"What? I won't be able to walk tomorrow. It was my first time." Mikan said. "Mine too, hun. I'll carry you around. You are my girlfriend now. I don't care what people thinks." Natsume smiled. Mikan laughed at this.

Natsume looked at her. She was half way there to dreamworld. Natsume held her tightly in his arms and fell asleep too.

Next morning, Natsume woke up at sound of the knock on the door. He wore his robe and went to get the door. He opened the door and so saw Hotaru.  
"Had a good night, Natsume?" Hotaru smirked.  
"I did and all the credit goes to you. I've should've known yesterday that it was you who messed up my hormones with your ugly invention. Look, who's on my bed." Natsume said coldly opening the whole door.

Hotaru could not believe her eyes that it was Mikan. "You raped her! It was all my fault.." she whispered in shock. Horror was written all over her face.

Note: This is my first fanfic's first chapter. So reviews would be so freaking awesome. I don't care if you don't like it cause I write for myself. :3


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. All the credit goes to Tachibana Higuchi. I wish I could meet her. T.T  
**

Chapter: 2 :D

Hotaru could not believe her eyes that it was Mikan. "You raped her! It was all my fault.." she whispered in shock. Horror was written all over her face.  
"Damn right I did. Thanks to you." Natsume said looking away.  
Hotaru ran towards asleep Mikan. She hugged Mikan's hand and started crying. Natsume's eyes widened to see this cold princess crying.

"Why are you crying?" Natsume asked totally hiding that he's a bit surprised about it.  
"You raped her, you low life monster! And it's all my fault. What do you expect me to do?" Hotaru sobbed. Mikan woke up at this.

"Hotaru? What are you do..." " I'm so sorry, it was all my fault. For me you got raped. I've never thought, for me you'd go through this much of pain." Mikan was cut off by Hotaru. Hotaru hugged Mikan tightly.

"Gee.. I didn't know she could cry. I thought she was born without tear ducts. Well, this is going a bit far I guess." Natsume thought holding his ground.

"Wait. What are you saying? What did you mean by it's your fault?" Mikan said wiping Hotaru's tears. Mikan didn't know what to do. She never saw Hotaru crying. Hotaru explained what caused Natsume act so weird yesterday. It was caused by her invention.

"I'm sorry, Mikan. I'll take whatever punishment you'd give me and I don't expect you to forgive me ever." Hotaru looked down. She couldn't look at Mikan in the eye for the guilt.  
"But Natsume didn't rape me. We made love." Mikan said tilting her head.

Baka! Baka! Baka! "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! What did you do? Are you human?"

"You should've told me that in the first place, you moron." Hotaru gathered herself in a blink and got back in her poker face. Eyes still red for crying. Mikan held her head and about to scream a little more.

"Natsume..." Ruka walked in and saw the scene and stopped.  
"Hotaru? Mikan? Naked?" Ruka blushed ten shades of reds seeing Mikan clad on only blanket as the thought of Natsume and Mikan doing '**it**' crossed through his boy brain.  
"Who's name is 'Naked', Ruka?" Natsume said rising his left eye brow.  
"No one's. I just came here to make sure you're coming to the class." Ruka said quickly trying not to think about Natsume and Mikan.  
"Yes, I'm gonna. Take your heartless girlfriend with you." Natsume said.  
"Well, I'm gonna go anyway." Hotaru walked towards the door. Ruka and Hotaru left with hand in hand.

"So I'm gonna go to my room and get ready too. Gimme a shirt of yours, Natsume." Mikan smiled.  
"No. I wanted to give you one last night but you didn't want it then." Natsume smirked.  
"Wha.. What?! How am I supposed to go to my room without cloths?" Mikan said making her mouth an "o" shape. She stood up wrapping her body with blanket. Natsume came to her.  
"What are you doing? Put me down, jerk." Natsume carried her like a sack of rice on his shoulder.  
"You're going to your room." Natsume said stepping outta his room.  
"Everyone's gonna guess what we were up to last night. Put me down pervert." Mikan said trying her best to make Natsume understand.  
"Do you think I care about what people thinks?" Natsume sighed.  
"I guess not." Mikan said not fighting anymore.  
"We're here. Go get ready." Natsume said.  
"See you in class." Mikan said hugging Natsume. He smiled slightly.

In the class.  
Mikan was as usual late for the class. She sat with Yuu. She turned her head more than hundreds time in a minute to see sitting Natsume at the back.  
"Mikan, you're head is gonna fall off if you keep doing that." Yuu said looking at her with his big pretty eyes.  
"Ehh... I was just watching Natsume." Mikan said smiling nervously.  
"I think everyone's seeing that." Yuu said. Mikan's sweat dropped when she saw Yuu was right.

"So... Natsume. You and Mikan did **it**?" Ruka asked turning to his left. Natsume nodded removing a opened manga off his face. "I'm so happy for you, Natsume. You finally have her after all this years of secretly loving her." Ruka smiled. Natsume's eyes softened at Ruka's smile.

"Ruka, I could never thought my little revenge could ruin their lives. I can't stop thinking about it." Hotaru said.  
"Everybody makes mistakes, sweetie. You didn't make any mistake. Look at the bright sight. They end up loving each other." Ruka held Hotaru's left hand.  
"Of course I didn't make any mistakes. How can I when I'm perfect person? Still feeling strange about it." Hotaru said making her face looking like there's no tomorrow.  
"Maybe if you say your feelings to Natsume and apologize to him, you'll feel better." Ruka said praying to God not to get killed by Hotaru right now.  
"I guess you're right." Hotaru sighed. Ruka left a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Natsume you owe me a huge appreciation. For me, you are with that baka now." Hotaru said looking pass Ruka to her left.  
"What appreciation? I was about to lose her forever for you, cold hearten hag." Natsume said. Ruka flipped. This was not going well. Their high voices managed to win everybody's attention.

"Say 'thank you' or gimme 10000 rabbits." Hotaru said glaring at Natsume.  
"No way." Natsume said. Fire balls were formed on his hands. Hotaru took out a stick which transformed into big ass weapon ready to attack Natsume. Everyone's sweat dropped and moved away form the evil aura Natsume and Hotaru created. Mikan standing there trying to figure out why they were fighting about now.  
"Hey morons, don't fight here in the class." Mikan said acting like class rep.  
"I'm suppose to say that." Yuu whined.

"Shut up, polka-dot." Natsume said totally ignoring what Mikan just said.  
"You, **dumbass**! I have a name." Mikan flipped. Yuu was trying to stop her from jumping on Natsume like a angry monkey.

"Let's settle this" Hotaru said fully prepared.  
"Guys! Cut it out. I'm gonna die here sitting in middle of you two." Ruka yelled.  
"Do you wanna be a widow?" he asked looking at Natsume then turned his right to face Hotaru.  
"Do you wanna be brother less." Ruka said trying to look as serious as possible.  
"What? You're my husband?" Natsume said looking blankly at Ruka.  
"And you're my brother?" Hotaru said recording Ruka's face which turned tomato by now when he realized his mistake. R.I.P Ruka's 'serious face'. Everyone laughed at this. Well at least Ruka managed to stop the third world war.

After class.  
"Hey guys, you know I heard, Mikan tried to seduce our Natsume this morning. But Natsume didn't give her any chance and left her on her door." Sumire told to Natsume-Ruka fan club's girls. Everyone of them started jabbering hearing this. They went to question Natsume like bees to the honey.

"Natsume is this real?"  
"Mikan really did that?"  
"Who wouldn't? Natsume's so mighty and charming."  
"I didn't know she was a slut."  
"That's enough!" Natsume growled. Dropping fire balls on the fan girls crowd not caring who gets toasted. They ran for their life screaming. Then he walked away giving one last death glare.

After dinner, in Hotaru's room.  
"Hotaru? I can't solve this math." Mikan said.  
"Get outta my room baka." Hotaru said munching on her late night snack.  
"Just because I can't do maths, you're kicking me out?" Mikan said hugging Hotaru's leg. Hotaru got up from the couch and went towards door dragging Mikan with her.  
"Get out. Ruka's coming over." Hotaru said trying to shake Mikan off her leg. But Mikan still was holding like a leach.  
"oooooh... Ruka's coming. How romantic!" Mikan grinned.  
"Go away." Hotaru kicked Mikan out.  
"That perfect moron... She kicked me out." Mikan sighed going to her room.

Knock! Knock!  
"Coming." Mikan said before opening the door of her room.  
"Hello Natsume!" she said cheerfully.  
"Hey. I wanted to tell you something." Natsume said hugging Mikan.  
"Yeah. Say it." Mikan said looking at Natsume.  
"We started our relationship in backward. But I wanna treat you like a lady so I wanna ask you out for a date tomorrow. So what do you say? Will you go?" Natsume held her hand.  
"Of course! I'll go on a date with you." Mikan jumped with joy. Natsume smiled. He realized he only smiles when he's with Mikan.  
"So get some sleep. We are going out tomorrow." Natsume said.  
"Yeah. You get back to your room and have some sleep too. See you tomorrow." Mikan kissed Natsume.

Meanwhile in Hotaru's room. Ruka and Hotaru were sitting on the couch watching a movie.  
"So are you happy that Mikan's with Natsume? I mean, I know you and Natsume hate each other." Ruka asked.  
"Yes, as long as that baka is happy." Hotaru said not moving her eyes from the T.V screen.  
"So they di... did **it**." Ruka said gulping.  
"Indeed." Hotaru still watching the movie.  
"Do you think you should do... I mean... You know..." Ruka sweated like a marathon runner.  
"Honey..." Hotaru paused and look Ruka in the eye with comfort and love.  
"... just because they did **it**, doesn't mean we'll have to too. We'll get there with time." Hotaru smiled and then slowly kissed Ruka in the lips. Ruka smiled in the kiss.

Movie ended at least ten minutes ago. They broke their cuddly kiss.  
"I should go back to my room. It's getting really late. The movie was great and so was the suger." Ruka said blushing.  
"Umm... okay." Hotaru smiled.  
"Wait.. stay for the night." Hotaru stopped him from going towards the door.  
"You sure? I guess innocent sleep over won't harm." Ruka asked. He was a bit surprised.  
"Yea. Just don't snore." Hotaru said wiping the smile off her face.  
"I don't ma'am." Ruka laughed.

Then they curled up under the blanket. Ruka kept himself awake just to see his lovely girl asleep. He played with her hair. Finally, he fell asleep too.

**Note: **Chapter 2 done. Oh dear God! D: review please. pretty please. :3


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**'_I can't fall back, I came too far_  
_ Hold myself up and love my scars_  
_ Let the bells ring wherever they are_  
_ 'Cause I was there saying..._  
_ In these promises broken_  
_ Deep below_  
_ Each word gets lost in the echo_  
_ So one last lie I can see through_  
_ This time I finally let you go_!'**

Chapter: 3

Next day.  
"He told me he'd pick me up at 3. It's almost 2.30 pm." Mikan said looking away from the clock and started applying a pink lipstick lightly on her soft lips. She wore a sleeveless light pink little dress which had white rose petals printed on it and a pair of white shoes. Her hair was down and a white bow was holding her bangs which made her look so beautiful. She sat on the corner of her bed waiting for the guy she loved like crazy. She blushed every moment whenever she realized she was finally with love of her life. It sounded so corny. Hell, she didn't care. She was leaving the moments she'd been waiting for years. She was making a train full of dreams while tapping the floor with her foot.

Knock! Knock!  
"He's here!" Mikan thought jumping off her bed. Giving that last look in the mirror, she walked towards the door to open it.  
"Natsume, you're here." she smiled warmly. Natsume was in awe to see her beauty.  
"Uh.. umm.. Let's go then." Natsume finally spoke.  
"Yeah." Mikan said blushing. Natsume was wearing a grey shirt underneath a black jacket with a pair of jeans.

Central Town. In the cafe 'Hug in a Cup'.  
Incredible silence between the two of them. It'd been half an hour since they were sitting there. Mikan was playing with her strawberry filled pastry. Blushing like she never had. Natsume was sipping his cold drink. Mikan looked up to see his face. "Woah! Did he just blush?" Mikan thought.  
"So... This is it. We're on a date." Natsume said.  
"Yeah." Mikan nodded too.  
"You may find it boring. I've just never done it before. I dunno what to do." Natsume said looking straight to her eyes.  
"You're doing great. Don't worry." Mikan said.  
"You bet your butterflies." Natsume said raising his one eye brow.  
"You already peeked! You pervert!" Mikan screamed. Everybody in the cafe was now looking at them.  
"I already saw you without your butterflies, hello kitties or your polka dots." Natsume smirked. Mikan was about to explode that was when Natsume placed his hand on her cheek.  
"You look so beautiful love" Natsume whispered which was only heard by Mikan. All the rage in her melted. Way to go Natsume!

After leaving the cafe, they played every game in the central town. Well, Mikan wanted to play and forced Natsume to play the childish games. She was holding a fluffy teddy bear which Natsume won in a game. Sun set half hour ago.

"Can you stay here? I'll be back in a minute." Natsume asked.  
"Yeah I can." Mikan said hugging the teddy.  
"Are you sure?" Natsume was making sure.  
"Yes. Yes. Just go now." Mikan smiled.  
"Okay." Natsume said.

"I'm back. Sorry to leave you like that." Natsume said. Mikan was sitting on a bench.  
"Uh.. It's okay." Mikan said shivering in the cold environment of the eve. Natsume strip his jacket off his body and placed it on Mikan's body.  
"Thank you." Mikan said.  
"These are for you." Natsume smiled.  
"Howalons! I love you, Natsume!" Mikan cheered hugging Natsume.  
"I know. So will you be my girlfriend?" Natsume said hugging back. He could smell vanilla from her body.  
"Yeah! I wanna be your girlfriend more than anything." Mikan whispered in his ear.  
"Good." Natsume pulled away from the hug and kissed her shutting his eyes. Mikan shut her eyes to indulge the warmth of love.  
"It's almost dinner time. Let's have dinner together." Natsume said dragging Mikan along with him.

Back in the dormitory. In front of Mikan's room.  
Mikan already took off the jacket as the temp is comfortable inside the building.  
"I want you to sit with me in class." Natsume sounded a little demanding.  
"Okay. But what about Yuu? He'll feel left out." Mikan said worrying a little.  
"He'll understand that we're a couple now. Besides Koko sits with Yuu too. You can make your cook friend sit with him. He has a crush on her." Natsume said.  
"You mean Anna. He has a crush on Anna! Woah. How did you know that?" Mikan was really surprised.  
"I saw the way he looks at her." Natsume answered flatly.  
"I see. Umm... I guess Yuu'll understand." Mikan said being a little relieved.  
"I also bought this for you in central town. I want you to wear this." Natsume held a locket in front of her.  
"It's a panda. I love it. How did you know pandas are my favorite?" Mikan smiled.  
"Now turn around. I'm gonna put this on you." Natsume said. Mikan turned around gathering her in a side so Natsume could put on the locket without trouble. After hooking the locket Natsume hugged her from behind. She could feel his breath on her bear shoulder.  
"I love you, Mikan." Natsume said inhaling the vanilla scent from her body. Finally kissed her goodnight. She had a really amazing day. She saw the gentleman Natsume behind the perverted and damn cared person.

Natsume opened the door of his room.  
"A letter? Ugh.. Another mission." Natsume flinched. He took the letter and put it on his desk. All he could think was Mikan and their date then.

Next morning. In class.  
"Natsume, you look tired." Ruka was a bit worried.  
"Yes. That damned Persona..." Natsume said.  
"What? But you were not supposed to go to anymore missions. You were off the hook." Ruka said sounding worried and pissed off.  
"Persona asked specially for me this mission." Natsume said. He tightened his grip.  
"But this is so unfair. It can't..." Ruka couldn't finish his sentence.  
"Shush.. Our girlfriends are coming." Natsume said flatly.  
"Hmmm..." Ruka looked straight.  
"Don't tell anyone about this mission. No one." Natsume said looking Ruka in the eye.  
"Okay." Ruka sighed.

"Good morning Natsume and Ruka" Mikan greeted them.  
"Good morning Mikan." Ruka smiled then he stood up and held Hotaru's hand. He gave Hotaru a quick peck on her cheek. Ruka and Hotaru sat on Natsume's right side. Natsume pulled Mikan by her hand making her sit on his left. Natsume opened his mouth to say something but before he could Sumire stood beside Mikan.  
"What do you think you are doing Mikan? Why are sitting beside Natsume?" Sumire said pointing a finger to Mikan.  
"I'm his girlfriend. I can si..." Mikan tried to explain.  
"Wait. What did you just say? How dare you! Natsume, do something. She's making this crap up in front of you." Sumire shouted.  
Natsume held Mikan's head with one hand and kissed full on her mouth in front of class full of people.  
"She's my girlfriend now. Is that clear?" Natsume glared.

Sumire along with other fan girls whined a whole lot about this. Why wouldn't they? First prince charming Ruka and then sexy fire caster Natsume got outta their hands.

**Note:**  
Koko: What is this chapter? Fuzzy stuffs all over. Ugh..  
Me: T.T  
Koko: I'm not in the story yet. The heck!  
Me: Shut up. This was supposed to be a one shot. You guys are making it hard for me.  
Koko: Whoever reading this please review. It's her first story. She needs know how the story's going so far and what needs to be improved.  
Me: Thanks Koko. ^^  
Koko: Can I get a kiss?  
Me: Maybe later. Now go away. -_-


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Gakuen Alice or the lyrics in the end. I just own this story.**

Chapter: 4

Two weeks later. Almost everyone in the school knew about the new couple. Natsume's fan girls and lot of guys who admired Mikan got broken hearted.  
Morning. In Natsume's room.

"Natsume, your health is getting worse and worse." Ruka flinched.  
"Don't worry." Natsume said buttoning his shirt.  
"Don't tell me that. You stay all night up for missions and you're not sleeping at all for last couple of weeks. You have bruises all over your body because of those missions." Ruka lost his patience.  
"I know. Ruka, I just don't want you to tell this to anyone. I don't wanna worry Mikan." Natsume said walking towards the door.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Ruka sounded so demanding.  
"I'm going out with Mikan." Natsume opened the door of his room.  
"Natsume..." Ruka couldn't finish his sentence. Natsume already left. Ruka's fist tighten. He felt so helpless about Natsume's situation.

Cafeteria. Dinner time.

Everyone's at the table except Natsume.  
"Hey where's Natsume?" Mikan asked.  
"He uhh.. wanted a little alone time. I think, he's uhh.. in his room." Ruka lied through his teeth.  
"But what about dinner?" Mikan said.  
"He told me uhh.. he's not hungry. He'll have some snack if he feels hungry." Ruka said.  
"I guess one night is okay if he really wants a little alone time." Mikan smiled.

Everyone was having dinner and chatting. Mikan turned to Yuu.

"I wanted to ask you something for a few days." Mikan said to him.  
"What?" Yuu smiled.  
"I heard you like Anna." Mikan whispered in his ear.  
Yuu just had a sip of water. He sprayed out the water after hearing this. A handsome face which was infront of Yuu, got sprayed.  
"Yuu, you're dead!" Koko said wiping the water with a napkin.  
"I'm so.. sorry!" Yuu said. Too late. Koko already jumped on Yuu. Two of them were on floor. Koko was shaking the life outta Yuu. Yuu as usual didn't fight back. Mikan's jaw dropped.  
"Well, I'm forgiving you as I can read that you are deeply sorry." Koko Said standing and helping Yuu to stand up. They both smiled.

"Mikan, I'll talk to you later." Yuu whispered to Mikan. He blushed so much.

Next morning.

Ruka was walking in the hall going to Natsume's room. He twisted the nob of Natsume's door. The door was open. He went in. He saw a sleeping body lying on the bed.

"He didn't even lock the door." Ruka thought in his mind. Ruka walked to the nightstand and picked up the alarm clock and turned it off. He pulled the blanket over Natsume's sleeping body. He looked at Natsume's face for a few moments.  
"He looks so tired. He didn't bother to change his cloths or to take off his shoes before sleeping." Ruka thought as he sighed. Ruka left the room closing and locking the door without making any sound that could wake Natsume up.

"Hi Yuu, good morning." Mikan greeted Yuu.  
"Same to you. Come here." Yuu dragged Mikan away from people.  
"Okay." Mikan went with him.  
"How did you know?" Yuu asked. His cute face went red.  
"Know what?" Mikan knew exactly what he was talking about but still played dumb.  
"A... About my crush on... you know who." Yuu said looking at the ground.  
"Who?" Mikan was having fun.  
"Ugh.. Anna!" Yuu whispered quickly.  
"Natsume told me." Mikan laughed.  
"What? He knows? How can he? I haven't told anyone!" Yuu was beyond surprise.  
"He saw the way you looked at her." Mikan said holding Yuu's hand, comforting him.  
"He has eyes of hawk or something." Yuu said sweat dropping.  
"So, won't you tell her?" Mikan asked.  
"I can't. What if she likes someone else? What if she doesn't like me back?" Yuu said sounding a little sad.  
"Well I don't wanna sound like a teacher of romance class but what if you don't ask her ever but someone else will and you'll lose her. It's better if you just tell her." Mikan said.  
"Hmm... I'll think about it." Yuu smiled.  
"Yea. It's up to you. Do what your heart says!" Mikan cheered.

Everyone was in the class sitting on their seat.  
"Ruka? Where's Natsume. He should be here by now. He's never late." Mikan asked.  
"He's sleeping. I didn't wake him up." Ruka answered trying to smile a little.  
"Okay. What's going on?" Mikan got worried.  
"Nothing. He's just sleeping. One day of cutting class won't harm him." Ruka tried to calm Mikan down.  
Mikan didn't said anything but she was worried for Natsume.

After class.

Mikan didn't waste any time. She hurriedly went to see Natsume. Outside of his door Mikan knocked on it a couple of times. A few moments later the door cracked open. Natsume was standing there with a tired looking face.

"Natsume, I missed you." Mikan hugged him. Natsume put a hand on her shoulder and closed the door with the other.  
"Why didn't you have dinner last night? Why didn't you go to class today? I wanted to see you so much." Mikan buried her face in his chest.  
"I didn't fell like it." Natsume said flatly.  
"I was so worried." Mikan said.  
"I don't want you to worry about me." Natsume said.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Mikan looked up to see his face.  
"Nothing. Are you done here? I've got something to do." Natsume said.  
"Wha.. Yeah.. I guess. I'll just go and see Hotaru." Mikan sighed.  
"Yeah.. go see that bitch." Natsume said looking away. Mikan took a step back.  
"Natsume! I know you hate her but don't call her names. She's my best friend." Mikan sounded a bit angry.  
"Well, I don't care. I can't help it she's a bitch and that Tsubasa is a bastard. I hate them so fucking much. I always wanted them to be dropped dead." Natsume said so roughly.  
"Stop it! Natsume what's gotten into you?" Mikan shouted.  
"I'm just saying what I feel." Natsume didn't defend himself at all.  
"You know what I feel right now? I feel, you don't care about me. I love them so much but you're saying ill about them." Mikan tried to hold her tears.  
"Maybe I don't. I think we rushed into the relationship thingy..." Natsume paused.  
"Yeah. You're right. I thought you cared about me. You haven't changed at all." Mikan voice started shaking in rage and pain.  
"Yeah. I think we should see other people." Natsume said which sounded so cold to Mikan.  
"We definitely should. I'll go now." Mikan said looking at Natsume. Then she turned around. She opened the door hoping Natsume would tried to stop her from going. But Natsume didn't move or said anything. Mikan left the room with so much pain and anger taking with her.

After Mikan left, Natsume screamed and punched in the mirror in his room. The mirror shattered. The broken pieces were all over the floor. Blood was dripping from his hand. He set fire to the couch, desk and his closet. If the fire wasn't set by his alice the whole room could catch the fire.

Meanwhile, Ruka was coming to check up on Natsume. As he was coming closer to Natsume's room he slightly smelt the burning smell. He quickly realized something was going wrong. He rushed to Natsume's door. He saw smoke was leaking from under the tiny space between the door and the floor. Ruka pushed the door open and went inside. He coughed as soon as he breathed in the smoky environment. He covered his nose and mouth with his hand. He looked for Natsume. He saw a figure in the smoke sitting on the bed.

"Natsume, what the hell is this? Why did you do this?" Ruka said coming to Natsume. Natsume didn't utter a word.  
"Stop the fire!" Ruka shouted. Suddenly he noticed Natsume's bleeding hand hanging lazily from the edge of the bed.  
"Your hand. Let me see..." Ruka took Natsume's hand.  
"Back off!" Natsume growled pushing Ruka. Ruka fell on the ground. Ruka let out a little painful moan as his hand fell on a broken piece of mirror. His hand started to bleed a little. Ruka got up.  
"Natsume, let me help you. I can't see you like this." Ruka pleaded. The rage of fire was coming down after this.  
"I'm sorry..." Natsume whispered. Ruka's eyes widened as he felt the sadness and pain in those two little words.

_**'Die for anyone**_  
_** What have I become?**_  
_** Something's getting in the way.**_  
_** Something's just about to break.**_  
_** I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.**_  
_** As I burn another page,**_  
_** As I look the other way.**_  
_** I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane.'**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Gakuen Alice, just this story.**

**Chapter: 5**

"What just happened! I can't believe we broke up. How could he do that to me!" Mikan thought running towards her room. No matter how hard she tried not to cry, her hot tears were coming down her cheeks like water falls making her vision blurry. After getting inside of her room she quickly closed the door and completely lost the urge of holding back her tears. She slid down against the door. She never felt this much empty inside her heart. To make sure, the heart breaking sound of her cries not to cross through her door, she covered her mouth with her hands. She couldn't breathe, so much pain inside of her chest. She couldn't accept the fact that she lost Natsume.

Two days passed away. Everything went back to as it was before Natsume and Mikan confessed to each other. Mikan sat with Yuu again. Everything was exactly the same. Except there was barely any sign of smile on Mikan's face or any sign of the reason for her sadness, Natsume Hyuuga. She didn't see him after the break up, he didn't show up in the class either.

"Mikan, would you like me to help you with your math problems after the class? Today's homework is a bit difficult." Yuu said looking at Mikan. She nodded trying to fake a little smile. Yuu felt sad for her. Everybody was trying their best to cheer her up again. But nothing was working.

Suddenly she turned into stone seeing a figure coming into the class. Everybody was also watching that person with a hell lot of curiosity. It was Natsume. Everyone's eyes were roaming all around his face to see if he was as much hurt as Mikan. But his face didn't show any emotion. He sat where he always did. People started whispering. Not hard to guess, it was about Natsume and Mikan.

Class finished at last. For Mikan, it took a life time to ring the bell. All she wanted to do during the class was, to go to Natsume and to tell him to take her back. He didn't look hurt at all. She resisted it for her dignity. It was Natsume who acted like jerk. It should be him to crawl back to her. She shouldn't feel all guilty or hurt. It should be him. Mikan's chain of thoughts got broke when Yuu lightly put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you coming Mikan?" Yuu was not sure about her answer since she saw Natsume for the first time after the break up.  
"Yeah... I should." Mikan sighed. She and Yuu went for he library.

"Eekk... Spider!" Mikan shouted in horror. Everyone in the liabry was giving her glare. Yuu covered her mouth.  
"Sorry for that. Sorry.." Yuu apologized on behalf of Mikan.  
"Where?" Yuu said lowering his voice. Mikan pointed her finger.  
"It's so small." Yuu moved his hand from her mouth and took a closer look at the tiny spider.  
"It's so scary." Mikan shivered.  
"No, it's not. It's kinda cute." Yuu smile.  
"Kill it." Mikan said.  
"No, I won't. It'll hurt Ruka. Besides it won't harm us. It's not poisonous." Yuu assured her.  
"Okay but I'm scared." Mikan pouted.  
"Don't be. Do you know how spiders hunt their preys?" Yuu asked.  
"No." Mikan said. She looked eager to know. They started talking about totally different things. Yuu was feeling a little happy that a tiny spider completely changed Mikan's mood and let her forgot about Natsume for awhile.

They both walked outta library and went for the cafeteria. In there, they saw everyone was there.  
"I'm feeling hungry a bit." Mikan said. Everybody looked at her. She was recovering. Koko brought her lunch. Everyone one was enjoying their meal. Mikan searched through the corner of her eyes for Natsume. He was not there. She was not sure if she was really feeling happy or acting to be happy to show Natsume. How exhausting.

Suddenly everybody in the cafeteria went so quiet. Mikan followed their eyes and it ended up on a girl, who was going towards a table holding Natsume's arm tightly.

"Hey, I know her. Her name is Mio. She was looking for Natsume after class and asked me if I'd seen him." Koko said raising his one brow.  
"Is she new?" Nonoko asked.  
"No. She said, she's in different section." Koko slightly blushed.

Mikan said nothing and tried to act normal while playing with her food with a fork.  
"So he moved on. Well, that was quick and I expected him to come back to me. Silly me." Mikan thought.

"Damn! Did you see her? So gorgeous!" a random guy's voice was heard.  
"Yeah, she's so hot!" another guy added.  
"Did you see her eyes? It was like sky without cloud." some guy said and other guys agreed.  
"No wonder Natsume's with her. Maybe she's banging him. If it was me, I'd let her." some guy said. All of their words were piercing Mikan's heart.  
Mikan looked at the girl again. The guys were right. She was so very pretty. Her gold locks were like sunshine, her eyes were sky blue. She had the most beautiful smile. Her creamy complexion looked like she'd melt if anyone touched her. She was shining like sun in the summer.

"Hotaru, is she prettier than me?" Mikan whispered in Hotaru's ear.  
"She's prettier than everyone in this academy. I think, she's prettier than anyone on earth." Hotaru said emotionless. All the guys were looking at the girl, even the guys who had girlfriend. Girls were so jealous. Mikan was more hurt than jealous and Hotaru, well she was still the perfect girl in the whole world in her head. Mikan finished her lunch without saying anything. After finishing, she left her friends and walked alone in the roof of the school building. Couple of hours later, Mikan went to Natsume's locker and left a little note. Which said, "Natsume, I don't believe that you love her. Mikan."

Meanwhile in Natsume's room.

"Natsume, how's your right hand?" Mio asked with the voice of an angel.  
"Fine, I guess." Natsume said.  
"Has it healed?" Mio asked.  
"No." Natsume said flatly.  
"Could you get me a glass of water?" Mio asked politely. Natsume went to the kitchen. Mio started took off her uniform. Natsume walked in with a glass of water.  
"What are you doing?" Natsume stood there.  
"What? I'm not a girl!" Mio said founding Natsume's question bit annoying. She was now only wearing boxers.  
"But you're body is. Don't do it again." Natsume said looking away. Mio wore a shirt then took out a one inch bottle. It looked like some kinda potion. She drank all the liquid of that.  
"So bitter." Mio cringed. She took the glass of water from Natsume's hand and drank a little water to make the bitter feeling go away. suddenly her body started to transform. Mio turned into Ruka!

"So how long are you planning to keep acting like you're dating Mio?" Ruka asked putting his pants on.  
"Until Mikan hates me." Natsume sighed.  
"I can't believe Persona would threat to kill Mikan for being your girlfriend." Ruka sounded sad.  
"It was my fault. Persona always watched me." Natsume said.  
"It wasn't your fault. You were so busy with missions and Mikan. For that you'd become weak for lack of resting. That's why you couldn't use your alice in the mission." Ruka tried to comfort Natsume.  
"I couldn't told her that. If I did she wouldn't let me go. She'd risk her life to be with me." Natsume sat on the couch.  
"Yeah. She's so stubborn." Ruka picked up the girl uniform and stuff them in Natsume's closet.  
"Ruka, you go meet Imai. I'll be okay." Natsume said.  
"You sure?" Ruka asked. Natsume nodded. Ruka left the room. Well, acting like a girl was really troublesome. But Ruka could do that for the sake of Natsume.

Note: thanks for reading and please leave a review. :3


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**Chapter: 6**

Next morning. In class.  
A couple of days ago everybody was talking about the Natsume and Mikan and now they were talking about the new girl and Natsume. It was like Mikan never existed in Natsume's life.  
"I saw her going to Hyuuga's room with him last evening." some guy said.  
"Really?" another opened his mouth.  
"That Hyuuga is really lucky. He gets to do whatever he want with her." another voice raised.  
"Shut up, jerks!" Mikan shouted in anger. Their whole conversation was heard by Mikan. Mikan walked away from them. She was feeling so stupid about leaving that note after hearing Natsume took Mio to his room.

"I need to move on too. I need to show that jerk that I deserve better than him." Mikan clenched her fist. Her vision was blurry because of steamy tears gathering up on the corner of her eyes. She bit her tongue to stop the tears from flowing.  
"Hey Mikan." a voice came from her behind.  
"Hi Koko." Mikan turned around and faked a smile at him.  
"Wanna go to the central town? I heard, new flavors of halowns came yesterday." Koko looked directly into her eyes. No, he couldn't read her mind at all. He accepted his defeat in his mind again.  
"Really? Of course I will." Mikan smiled.  
"So we'll go after school." Koko returned the sweet smile.

"Yeah, it's good. Koko doesn't have any girlfriend. Over the years he turned out to be so handsome and decent. I'll go out with him." Mikan thought but her whole heart was chanting Natsume's name.

Natsume opened his locker. He found a note. Without thinking, he picked it up and unfolded it. Which said, "Natsume, I don't believe that you love her. Mikan." It was pretty clear to Natsume that the 'her' was Ruka's girl form, Mio. Natsume sighed thinking about Mikan as a slight painful feeling left a mark on his chest . He put the note in his pocket.

Class was over already. It was time for Mio and her bloody fan-boys to pop up. It looked like she won more fan-boys than Natsume-Ruka fan-girls in one day but the fan-boys didn't make any move or say anything to Mio as the fire demon was already seeing her. Natsume was leaning on a wall at a less crowded place in the hall waiting for Mio to come.

"Hi Natsume. Sorry I'm late." Mio cutely smiled.  
"It's alright." Natsume looked up. The boys who weren't there a few seconds ago, now they were here and there scattered around Mio and Natsume, acting like they were happen to be there not for Mio. Natsume saw it all. He held so called Mio's hand and started to walk. Ruka played along with Natsume and went with him. Ruka walked, talked, smiled as if he was born as a girl.  
"Maybe it's the sex transformation potion. As far as Ruka told me, it changes every cell into opposite sex cell." Natsume thought as he looked at the girl version of Ruka's face.  
"So what are we gonna do?" Ruka tilted his head just like a girl.  
"Wait for Mikan to come." Natsume slowly said. His voice held something cold. Ruka nodded. The blue eyes were trying to search through the crimson eyes.

"Koko, let's go. I've got my savings. I can buy 10 packs of halowns." Mikan showed her rabbits to Koko.  
"You're gonna get fat if you eat so much." Koko laughed and Mikan joined with him.  
"So where are other people? Aren't anyone else coming?" Mikan looked around.  
"No, I guess. I dunno where Hotaru and Ruka are. Yuu is busy making plans how to be a better class rep, though it's unnecessary as he's already amazing at it. Nonoko and Anna have their own plan. So it's only us."  
"Oh.. Then let's go now." Mikan felt a little excited to go to the central town.

"There she is. With Koko. She's coming this way. What do wanna do Natsume?" Ruka looked at Natsume.  
"I'm sorry, Ruka." Natsume whispered.  
"About wha..." the girl form of Ruka was cut of as the distance of Natsume's and Ruka's face was closing so quickly. Natsume's lips were tightly pressed against Ruka's lips. Everything went blank inside Ruka's head. His eyes widened in shock and embarrassment. Maybe, he was a girl at the moment but he was really Ruka, a guy! Scratch that, he was a straight guy for God's sake and Natsume knew it. Ruka could feel heat rushing through his rosy cheeks. Ruka slowly closed his eyes.

Mikan and all the people in the hall saw the kissing couple. Everyone was watching the couple and Mikan. Mikan lowered her head. The scene was so painful for her. Finally, Natsume left Ruka's lips. Mikan held Koko's hand. Koko was also watching Natsume and Mio. He looked at Mikan from her touch.  
"You okay, Mikan." Mikan said nothing. She stood on her toes and kissed Koko on the lips. Koko and everyone were surprised of sudden change of the environment. Koko didn't know what to do but he didn't pull away from the kiss either. Mikan broke the kiss and dragged Koko from the crowd. Natsume saw them and tightened his fist. Ruka was still paced out from the kiss.  
"You can go, Ruka. It's over. You don't have to be Mio anymore." Natsume slowly said. Ruka came back to reality by Natsume's voice. Ruka said nothing and started to walk away.

Mikan dragged Koko behind the school building.  
"I'm sorry. I kissed you." Mikan looked at the ground.  
"It's okay, I think." Koko didn't know how to react at this.  
"No, it's not. I stole your kiss and I prabably ruined our friendship too. I still love him. I used you to get back at him. Please forgive me." Mikan's eyes were ready to pour. Soon her cheeks started to get wet by salty tears.  
"Hey, I said it's fine. Stop crying, dumb. Hey, stop it. We're still friends." Koko wiped her tears and hugged her tightly to make her stop.

In the dormitory.

Ruka started to run. He stood in front of Hotaru's door. He was still Mio. He knocked on the door.  
"How may I help you? You're Mio, right?" Hotaru half opened the door. Ruka barged in and hugged Hotaru and broke into tears.  
"Woah.. We don't know each other but why are we hugging? You're crying?" Hotaru didn't know the girl but the hug felt so familiar.  
"I... I'm Ruka." he cried like a little girl.  
"Last time I saw my boyfriend he was a boy. I didn't see his thing but I can guarantee that he is a guy. Wait, don't tell me that you had sex transformation potion, Ruka." Hotaru patted Ruka's head. Ruka nodded.  
"Okay, that's not a problem. It has antidote." Hotaru tried to comfort him.  
"I have that." Ruka sobbed.  
"Then what?"  
"Natsume... kissed me!" Ruka's tears were wetting Hotaru's top.  
"Okay.. Tell me what happened, hun." Hotaru locked the door. They sat on the couch. Ruka was still hugging Hotaru. He said everything that he'd been hiding for last four days. He stopped crying.

"It doesn't matter to me that he kissed you. It's okey to feel something towards Natsume during the kiss since he's your best friend and you're brain is a girl right now. It doesn't make you gay, you know." Hotaru hugged Ruka tighter.  
"I'm sorry. I feel so ashamed about it." Ruka whispered.  
"You don't have to be sorry, I know you love me. You don't have to be a girl anymore, you know." Hotaru smiled.  
"Ye.. yeah" Ruka took out the antidote and drank it.  
"It's so bitter." Ruka closed his big pretty eyes from the bitter taste. When he opened his eyes he saw Hotaru took off her top.  
"What are... " Ruka was second time cut off by another kiss, this time from Hotaru. Ruka still was a girl, the transformation takes at least half a minute. Hotaru felt response of her kiss a few seconds later. She opened her eyes and saw Ruka transformed into himself.  
"Let me take off these girly cloths." Hotaru started to strip him. Ruka blushed that Hotaru was seeing him in a girl's cloth. He felt a little relief that Hotaru didn't take any photo and were helping him to get outta those cloths.  
"Wait, I'm only wearing boxers in front of her." Ruka blushed so hard thinking that.  
He looked at Hotaru and the picture of her in her bra struck inside his boy brain just about now. Hotaru sat on him and leaned in him for kissing. They never made out in their under garments though Hotaru was still wearing a skirt. It was such a turn on for him. Hotaru started to kiss and bite on his neck leaving hickeys. It made Ruka so aggressive. He started to took off those small articles of cloths off Hotaru. Pinning her down on the couch, he kissed from her lips to her toes which earned him moans from her. Hotaru pulled Ruka up to meet eyes to eyes.  
"Ruka, I wanna go all the way. It's the right time." Hotaru's heavy breath touched Ruka's lips. Ruka lift her up bridal style and went towards the bed.

One hour later.

"You're the man, sweetie." Hotaru kissed on Ruka's chest.  
"Sorry, I hurt you while doing it. I didn't mean to." Ruka pulled a blanket over their naked bodies.  
"It was amazing and that wasn't your fault. It was both of our first time after all." Hotaru snuggled closer to him.  
"I love you so much."  
"I love you too." Both fell asleep not caring it was only 3.30 pm.

Note: thanks for reading and thanks to **TheSnarkyAuthor** for beta reading my story. you are so sweet :3


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Just the plot.**

_"I shall make you gaze upon me  
Get ready to intercept  
War situation still a drawback  
Love is blind  
Yes I will be awaken by your kiss"-Miku Hatsune_

**Chapter: 7**

In Hotaru's room.

"Baka, how's it going with Koko? I mean, you kissed him, more likely used him, you full retarded dumpling." Hotaru slapped Mikan's head.  
"Would you quit doing that? You're hitting me for last three days just because of one mistake." Mikan flipped.  
"It could've been a hell lot of trouble not just "one mistake". You could've lost a very good friend. You're lucky he's not dumb like you."  
"I know right. I'm happy that he didn't mind at all. I'm so selfish." Mikan lowered her head.  
"Hell, you are." Hotaru started to banging on materials, probably a new invention, huh.  
"Wha..! I expected you to disagree with me and tell me that I'm not selfish and I'm an amazing person. What kinda friend are you?" Mikan started to shake Hotaru and pissed her off real bad. "Get outta my room, you freaking hag." Hotaru kicked Mikan out.

"It looks like I can never get outta her room like a decent normal way." Mikan's cheeks puffed. She went for her room. She unlocked her door.

"It's only 7 p.m. I've got nothing to do now. How boring. That Hotaru kicked me out too. Argh.. Ah, what's that? A card?" Mikan thought as she picked up the thing off the floor.  
"A thank you card. Mikan, I'm going on a date with her. Thanks to you I gathered up the courage to tell her about my feeling, Yuu." Mikan smiled after reading the card.  
"Oh dear God, Yuu and Anna are going on a date! How exciting!" Mikan shouted out loud in joy. Her excitement soon turned into a hurt as the flashback of her and Natsume's dates storming through her mind.  
"I don't wanna remember those! Stop it. Stop. This is why I hate being alone with myself." Mikan tried to convince her brain not to remember the outta control memories.

Meanwhile in Ruka's room.

"Natsume's not here for last three days. I didn't see him after the 'kiss incident'. I'm really worried for him." Ruka sank in worry. The manga on his hand was long forgotten.  
"I admit it could be very embarrassing for me to face him right away that day. But it's more painful to worry about him like this. If he uses his alice so much, he's gonna die. Damn it! Why always him? I hate this." Ruka flinched. He's circle of thought was cut off by the knock on his door. He got off from the bed and went to open the door. He opened the door and his eyes widened.  
"Natsume!" Natsume stepped into the room. Ruka scanned Natsume's body. There's blood stains on his cloths, hands, face. He looks so weak. Ruka wrapped Natsume's arm around his own neck trying to give support to Natsume.  
"You need to lie down, Natsume." Ruka tried to go towards the bed. But Natsume stood on his ground.  
"No, you need to listen to me." Natsume whispered.  
"I'm free, Ruka. I'm free. I'm finally free. But she's not here with me. I don't need this freedom. Why does this always happen to me, Ruka? I'm like an omen. I hurt the people around me. I.." Natsume's breath became heavier with every word.  
"You can say whatever you want later but now you need to be treated. Natsume, please! You'll die like this." Ruka already lost the limit of his anxiety.  
"I don't wanna live. Let me die in a fucking ditch!" Natsume shouted with all the strengths left in his body. He took heavy breaths with both his nose and mouth. His eyes are wet with tears.  
"All.. All I want to say is, I... I..." Natsume's weak voice and heavy breaths were hitting Ruka's hearts like sharp stones. He couldn't see Natsume like this. His vision became blurry with tears for the pain to see his best friend like this and not being able to do anything about it.  
"I'm sorry, Ruka..." Natsume collapsed after uttering those words losing his conscious. Ruka hold Natsume before he touched the hard floor. He hugged Natsume's motionless body and screamed trying to let all the pain out. Tears streaming down his cheeks with out his knowledge.

"Ruka, you should get some sleep. It's been two days that you've got no rest even for a second. Doctors said, it's gonna be all right. He's breathing on his own from last night." Hotaru put her hand on Ruka's shoulder.  
"I can't. Not until he wakes up." Ruka stared blankly. He's face become so pale and his eyes showed tiredness clearly. Hotaru said nothing and looked at Natsume. Natsume was hospitalized for last two days. He still didn't wake up. Best of best doctors operated him.  
"I didn't tell Mikan about Natsume. I'll tell her after he wakes up. I can't afford to break another persons heart to give the news about Natsume's condition. I will lose my sanity if Ruka and Mikan both become alive corpses." Hotaru thought.  
"His lips moved..." Ruka went closer to Natsume's face. Hotaru looked at them and came closer to Natsume.  
"Natsume, can you hear me?" Ruka asked holding his breath.  
"Where am I? Heaven? I thought I was aimed for hell." Natsume whispered. Ruka exhaled the breath he was holding and Hotaru was clicking some buttons on a invention of hers.  
"You're in the hospital." Ruka face lightened up for the first time in last two days.  
"That explains the white wallpapers. I hate white. Tell them to change it." Natsume looked at Ruka. Ruka happily nodded.  
"You big dumbass, don't you dare to scare the life outta me again!" Hotaru finally spoke. Natsume turned his eyes on Hotaru.  
"You know how hard it is to be the rock for these cry babies?" Hotaru pointed at Ruka. Ruka gave a 'I didn't do that' look.  
"If you ever play dead again I'll kill you." Hotaru's voice trembled. Hotaru hide her tears. Natsume got really surprised to see Hotaru this much worried about him.  
"Hey, queen of awkward, I thought you hated me." Natsume smirked.  
"I still do, idiot." Hotaru smiled.

"Hotaru? You okay? Why did you tell me to come to hospital? What happened?" Mikan walked in the room in hesitance. Natsume became still to hear Mikan's voice.  
"Natsume wants to meet you, I believe." Hotaru turned around to face Mikan. Mikan was in shock to see Natsume lying on the hospital bed.  
"Natsume, are you okay?" Mikan rushed to Natsume forgetting the fact that she tried to forget Natsume.  
"I guess." Natsume's eyes softened to see Mikan.  
"What happened?" Mikan held Natsume's hand.  
"I'll tell you." Ruka took a deep breath.

"So you were Mio!" Mikan's jaw dropped. Ruka nodded slightly blushing.  
"In the last mission Persona was killed by his own rotten alice setting Natsume free. For your safety, Natsume pushed you away, Mikan." Ruka sighed.  
"Natsume, you big jerk." Mikan hugged Natsume's hand with love.  
"I think. Ruka and I should go for now. You guys talk. We'll come later." Hotaru brushed her hair with her fingers.  
"Yeah." Ruka smiled and walked outta the room with Hotaru leaving Natsume and Mikan alone.  
"Natsume, don't ever leave me like that. I love you." Mikan eyes were pouring but her lips were smiling.  
"It can't be. You moved on with Koko." Natsume sighed.  
"What? No! I just wanted you to show that I'd moved on. It was just like you kissing Ruka to show me."  
"That sounds gay. I kissed Mio not Ruka. Don't ever say that again." Natsume felt a little embarrassed. Mikan laughed which made Natsume irritated.  
"I'll try that sex transformation potion to see how I'd look if I was born as a boy." Mikan cheered.  
"You'd look ugly as always." Natsume smirked.  
"What the hell! You are a moron. If Ruka was born as a girl, guys would go crazy over him. His girl form is so beautiful and perfect."  
"No one is more beautiful than you, Mikan." Natsume pulled her hair lightly to meet their lips for a long kiss.

"No hentai in hospital." Hotaru walked in. They broke the kiss. Mikan blushed so much.  
"Give me a break. Go away, monkey. Go make out with your boyfriend. Don't disturb us." Natsume flinched.  
"Who are you calling monkey, chicken?" Hotaru fought back.  
"I'll take you down!" Natsume clenched his fist.  
"Over my dead body." Hotaru laughed.  
"I feel so invisible whenever they fight." Mikan whispered to Ruka.  
"Welcome to my world. There they go again. They so need to grow up." Ruka's sweat dropped but the smile on his face couldn't be unseen for a split second.

_~The End~_

**Note:** Thanks for reading guys. It means a lot to me. I'd like to thank specially,

**Miss Evana  
TheSnarkyAuthor  
EchizenRyoma**  
** misssunrise12  
gumdrop buttons xbellward13**  
**gabsterela**  
**lilleil**  
**MizuKaze53**  
**Poison Ivy**


End file.
